Talk:Blaze Ravens
Can someone help me with what founding these guys should be? -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) If they truly are defined by being anti tyranid, then they can only be in the 26th founding. However, it is possible for an earlier founding if they became specialized with the tyranids for a special reason. Supahbadmarine 20:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Ill help ya, it has to be at earliest 3rd founding. It depends on how old you want them to be. chapters from the 3rd founding will be quite old and therefore would of been through lots of big wars and survived lots so you can be put in a lot more battles, while chapters from the cursed 21st founding can have interesting mutations (Bursting into flame and not being hurt, being able to turn there skin to metal, being able to phase through walls and having blades grow from there elbows are just a few examples). Also, chapters from the 26th founding seem to be expert chaos hunters. It also can affect the marines mental state depending on which era you want them in. If you choose 13th, they may be grim and dour(due to being formed during the dark founding). Also another fun part is using a founding with little or no info on it, as you can say "During this time period the Imperium was being assaulted by necrons, so this founding was created to destroy necrons. The Chapter, the iron skulls, were the first to be formed". It's all a matter of taste to be honest.--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sadly it has to be the 26th founding. That is the most recent of all foundings. He said that the Chapter was made specifically to fight the Tyranids. Sadly they came after even the 26th founding. This is tricky. Supahbadmarine 20:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Putting the founding problem aside for now. I changed it to a anti-xenos chapter who became focused on anti-tyranid operations. Is that better? P.S. thanks for helping! :D -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That certainly opens up the possibilities. My suggestion would be to have them have an incident than would make them focus their energy on the Tyranids. Also, you're welcome. I am always happy to help out, so don't hesitate to ask. Supahbadmarine 20:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) A Chapter dosen't have to be founded in a founding. Take the Red Crusaders and the Knights of Wrath as an example, they were both founded outside a founding. But it would be tragic if EVERYONE made a Chapter that wasn't founded in a founding. TardirProductions 21:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks supa, anyway considering the nature of tyranids I dont think the chapter would need a serious incident to need to focus there attention on tyranids. It could be that since fear of future tyranid invasions spread to the High Lords of Terra they could possibly order the BRs to focus on tyranids. What do you guys think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus11123:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions: 1-how many ships are in a Astarte fleet? 2-who can be their allies? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can only answer the second one, and that is anything within the Imperium, Maybe some rebels and sometimes over short periods Eldar(Example: Tartarus Campaign, Lorn V Campaign) TardirProductions15:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks. BTW why dont I see my articles on the space marine chapter page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) They don't just pop up there automatically. You have to add the category. You will find the tool for that at the bottom of your page. Then you just type in the category you want to add them to. Supahbadmarine 16:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC When a chapter is formed, how is the first chapter master chosen? -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I am not entirely sure. They don't often go into such details. Personally I am a fan of the belief that they take a captain or something from an existing Chapter and make him Chapter Master. Supahbadmarine 06:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it is the founder that becomes the Chapter Master, and then he chooses his successor himself. TardirProductions 17:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) However, hiow is the founder selected? You can't put some greenhorn in control of a nrew chapter and expect it to flourish. You need someone with actual experience. That is why I believe that the founder is in fact a Space Marine from an existing Chapter. Supahbadmarine17:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) To anyone and everyone-who wants to be an ally or enemy? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I will propose a rivalry between the Blaze Ravens and Fury Incarnate. Regards, TardirProductions 00:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I can see that happening. The BR's are protective of humans and defensive in nature, so a rivalry would by nautral. So sure, why not? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Let's hope that the Blaze Ravens and Fury Incarnate never face eachother in battle. Regards, TardirProductions 01:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you listen to Atreyu!? They aren't my favorite band, but they are good, very good, actually. Regards, TardirProductions 01:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too, because I think that we know now how the world ends lol. P.S. heck yah I do! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Can the Crimson Marauders be allies? Since the Blaze Ravens like the Eldar, the CM like them Hallen979 00:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Why not. But I should probably say that they have a "quiet" relation with them. And they "happened" ''to have fought ''"conviently" ''on the same planet against the same enemy- Orks or Tyranids? What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That's good, let's make it Tyranids. (I hope the Imperium will buy this.) Hallen979 00:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The Blaze Ravens should either test Deactivator Weapons(Non-Bomb weapons against Necs) or Hyper-Toxin Weaponry(Weaponry effective vs. 'Nids). The TL tests the EMP bombs themselves, as they are exterminating their Necron Menace. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions19:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) OK -DirgeOfCerberus11121:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) To answer some general questions above. Astartes fleets are generaly small, given a "Codex" chapter of around 1000 brethern it is rare for there to be more than two capital vessels (Which will be ubiquitously categorised as "Battle Barges") and perhaps a dozzen "Strike Cruisers" which as above is a catchall term for line warships intended to transport a company sized formation of marines. In addition to these line and capital vessels a chapter may maintain anywhere from twenty to fifty smaller escort vessels roughly analagous to Imperial Navy Frigates or Destroyers. Chapter Masters of new foundings are selected volontier Astartes, generaly of the rank of Captain or Master who have by some merit either earned the permission to found the chapter themselves, or have been seleted by a council of peers. (Peers, in this instance would be associated Chapters, or a single parent chapter of sufficent age and prestige.) Example; The Sons of Orar are an Ultramarine sucessor of the Second Founding named for Captain Orar a hero of the Great Crusade and also the Founding Master of the Chapter. (A little prideful perhaps -RS) Necrons are very easy to mow down with a combigned arms approach favoring Vindicator Tanks (Nothing kills necrons in buckets like a hit from a demolisher cannon) plasma cannon toting tactical squads and... well all the veteran options are good, Sternguard shooting vengence rounds, or hellfire rounds, Assault Terminator squads or venerable dreadnaughts (another way to pack in those plasma cannons). Just about everything you can do as an astartes commander to maximise the number of plasma weapons in your arsenal is a good move, and all those tactics you perfected fighting traitor space marines work just as well, with the added plus that Necrons are much, much slower. TheRedScorpion00:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for answering those and welcome to the Wiki! However regarding the Necrons, I was more refering to their ability to phase out, repair, and return. Sure they can be destroyed, but they just keep coming back. Well whatever...but again welcome! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus11101:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Tried and tested tactics for combating the Necrons self repair ability has been so far the ah... slightly unsubtle practice of placing vortex demolition charges or macro-cannon shells (in the back of a Rhino APC) in the tomb complexes themselves. You fight or sneak your way into the central chamber; theory is that the chamber in the centre is the most heavily protected (it's right in the middle of the tomb, and thus is both geographicaly hard to get to and millitarily hard to assault) and thus the logical place to put your most important operations, and place your explosives. Then you attempt to exfiltration before your bomb goes off. Makes for exciting games and fiction but whether it's the most practical way of fighting is debatable. Traditional (read: unimaginative) commanders engage tomb complexes from orbit and try to complete any ground operations in as swift a manner as possible while their orbital assets try to breach the tomb complexes and prevent the Necron's from reinforcing. Happy to help out, and thanks! TheRedScorpion 02:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Can The BR have some form of bond with the assassains (good or bad, dosen't matter)? Trulyrandom 23:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) What about an alliance with the Grigori? Your servant, Gobba42 14:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) If the Blaz Ravens are based off the SAS, is Captain Price their spiritual liege? 13:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Marines Malovent enemies? Remeber the Marines arnt a major player. The Salamanders hate them and they were on Armageddon, so chances are the chapters havent been into contact any longer. Also note that "Hell" is unlikely to be in 40k, as christenanity dosn't exist anymore according to the suppiled timline :( Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually the concept of Hell didn't die. It no longer is associated with Christianity in this setting. Hell is another term for the Warp, or at least the areas of it that are dominated by Chaos, and/or not under the Sovreignty of a non-Chaos divinity. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else seen this? Imposter101 (talk) 18:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its very old news. DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) It has some points. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) About what? '((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(()''' 18:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) This Chapter has seen some vast improvement. Much better than it was. If I may offer some insight, if all the marines are trained in the fighting styles of all the traditional squads then wouldn't that mean that for the most part they wouldn't have mastered these combat forms to the extent of a dedicated specialist Marine? It could add a little weakness to their flexibility, amking them less effective when they are forced to commit to one appraoch against an enemy. Also I think you need to add a harder edge to them. They feel very friendly as Space Marines go. They would probably see some improvment if you gave them a few darker traits to balance them out. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear. The problem with flexibility i didn't consider. As for a darker side, i've actually been trying to think of that, but still trying to find a way to add it in. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:42, November 30, 2012 (UTC)